


As Things Settle (Listen to the Music)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: A Skip in Time (Time Agnosia Supernatural Style) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epilogue, More Plot Coming, Multi, Of this Plot Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: This is the end of "Sam's plot," or "Sam's Arc." Not  in a "Sam's disappearing" way, just in a "Hi, you got to the end of my plans for A Skip in Time!" way. Dean has a "solo" plot and so does Jess. So, you're not rid of me yet. (I've started calling this "the kitchen sink Sam/Jess/Dean 'verse and I'm sorry for that. ;) Look out for Dean's plot. The first installment (and thus the novella title) will be Circling a Safe Harbor.For those of you who found me because of A Skip in Time,  or International Fanworks Day, cool! Hi! Welcome to my madhouse! Somehow this year I learned how to write novellas, so that's mostly what I do now and it's lots of what I have around (aka various series/verses.) I am enjoying getting immersed in worlds and staying there until all the plot's run out. My newest human trick!I also have older fic that I feel like I'm perpetually organizing but it's almost there. I still want to throw all my season 4 stuff into one pile at some point. It was a formative time for me. Stuff is organized by pseud to show my two times in fandom.Anyway so, I hope you enjoyed A Skip in Time.





	As Things Settle (Listen to the Music)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of "Sam's plot," or "Sam's Arc." Not in a "Sam's disappearing" way, just in a "Hi, you got to the end of my plans for A Skip in Time!" way. Dean has a "solo" plot and so does Jess. So, you're not rid of me yet. (I've started calling this "the kitchen sink Sam/Jess/Dean 'verse and I'm sorry for that. ;) Look out for Dean's plot. The first installment (and thus the novella title) will be Circling a Safe Harbor.
> 
> For those of you who found me because of A Skip in Time, or International Fanworks Day, cool! Hi! Welcome to my madhouse! Somehow this year I learned how to write novellas, so that's mostly what I do now and it's lots of what I have around (aka various series/verses.) I am enjoying getting immersed in worlds and staying there until all the plot's run out. My newest human trick!
> 
> I also have older fic that I feel like I'm perpetually organizing but it's almost there. I still want to throw all my season 4 stuff into one pile at some point. It was a formative time for me. Stuff is organized by pseud to show my two times in fandom.
> 
> Anyway so, I hope you enjoyed A Skip in Time.

“It’s good to have you back, Sammy,” Dean says.

Sam has just taken his earbuds out. Dean sits next to him on the couch and Sam leans in, letting his head rest on Dean’s chest.

“Yeah?” Sam asks.

“Yeah.”

“It still might happen, Dean. I...feel it sometimes, the start of it.”

“That why you had music in your ears?”

“Sometimes, not today though. Well maybe a little.” Sam shrugs. “It’s good to know what the hell time it is.”

“A little Metallica gonna send you back the wrong way?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know. Probably not now. I could get a little…” He shrugs. “It’d be worth it, Dean.”

Dean sighs. He leans down and kisses Sam on the forehead. “Well, anyway, Sam. We’ll do whatever keeps you healthy and keeps you here.”

“You alright, Dean?”

“Mostly. I will be, Sam.”

“Something’s on your mind.”

Dean isn’t about to hide it from Sam. “There’s...there’s things.” Dean’s hand tightens a little, reflexively. 

“Dean. Hey. I know this hasn’t been easy. You’ve done a lot for me, both you and Jess, and....when it’s your turn, it’s your turn.”

“It’s been my turn too, Sammy, and...we’re almost there. We’re almost there.”

_Hey. Make room_ , Jess calls from outside. She lets herself into the house. She grins. “I got pie,” she says, setting it down in the kitchen before they create a space in the middle for her. 

“It’s almost like you’re psychic,” Dean says and grins, but there’s tiredness in it.

“Almost. Listen, Dean. We’ve got this. Whatever it is, we’ve got you too. And when it’s my turn...it’ll be my turn too. Life keeps happening. And it’s just all about keeping moving.”

Dean closes his eyes.

He’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming next.

But first they’ll eat pie.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who had lots of feels about sick Sam in this novella...yep...so did I. I frequently "follow the instructions" given by my characters and Sam said he wanted to try this on. Some poetic license was taken. I'm not a time traveler but I do experience the not-time-travel elements of what Sam was experiencing. I tried to address ableism and internalized ableism in this novella. So, if it was uncomfortable, that may have been part of it. In any case, though I hate to feel like I "have to be educational," I hope it was a positive experience and good read. I always say one thing that keeps me coming back to Sam and Dean is they're good sports about things.
> 
> "Dean's plot" coming soon. Watch this space for Circling a Safe Harbor. :) (It will still be in Reconcilliation 'verse.)


End file.
